


Desillusion

by Omega_White



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Gen, Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape Friendship, Out of Character, Pain, Regret, War
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Lucius Malfoy. Und die alles entscheidende Schlacht, die sich als verlustreicher Stellungskrieg entpuppte.
Kudos: 3





	Desillusion

DESILLUSION

-  
-  
-

Sie hatte also begonnen. 

Die Schlacht.

Die große Schlacht zwischen Gut und Böse, auf welche so viele Menschen so lange gewartet hatten. Manche mit Furcht, manche mit Vorfreude. Die meisten mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit. 

Das finale Aufeinandertreffen der verfeindeten Fronten war unvermeidbar gewesen und hatte Jahre der Vorbereitung in Anspruch genommen...

Und trotzdem. Vorbereitet war hier niemand. 

Hier auf dem Schlachtfeld, wo die meisten der Kämpfenden zum allerersten Mal in ihrem Leben dem Tod ins Auge blickten. Unter Schmerzen wanden sie sich auf dem Boden, schrien und spuckten Blut und fragten sich wahrscheinlich, welcher Wahnsinn von ihnen und all diesen Menschen, die mit ihnen litten und starben, bloß Besitz ergriffen hatte. 

Der Krieg hatte so heroisch geklungen, als man ihn in der Zeitung oder in den vielen öffentlichen Reden des Ministeriums gepriesen hatte. Von den Schreien und den Schmerzen und dem Blut und den Leichen war nie die Rede gewesen.

Vor Tagen schon hatte der Kampf einen toten Punkt erreicht. Es regnete seit Wochen beinahe unterbrochen. Es schien, der Himmel habe seine Schleusen geöffnet, um dem Wahnsinn der Menschen ein frühzeitiges Ende zu bereiten. Doch die kämpften verbissen weiter, bis auf die Knochen durchnässt und im Schlamm kriechend. 

Die Front verschob sich in diesen Tagen nur um wenige hundert Meter. Man hatte längst aufgegeben, die vielen Gefallenen fortzuschaffen und zu begraben und so türmten sich an manchen Stellen ganze Berge von Leichen auf, hinter welchen die Lebenden nicht selten Deckung suchten. 

Und selbst die euphorischsten Anhänger der einen oder der anderen Seite mussten bald einsehen, dass mit einem schnellen und vollkommenen Sieg nicht zu rechnen war.

An keinem besonderen Tag dieser Schlacht wankte ein Mann scheinbar orientierungslos über die weiten Felder des Todes. 

Er trug die lange schwarze Kutte der Todesser, doch weder Kapuze noch Maske verdeckten sein Gesicht. Sein langes blondes Haar war von Blut und Dreck verkrustet und hing ihm in nassen Strähnen ins Gesicht. Seine eisblauen Augen blickten sich suchend um. Sein Blick schweifte über die Toten Kameraden und Feinde. Doch er schien nicht zu finden, wonach er suchte. 

Dieser Mann war einst ein überzeugter Anhänger jener Seite gewesen, deren Kutte er immer noch trug. Bis vor wenigen Tagen hatte er selbst noch in diesem Krieg für den Sieg Voldemorts gekämpft und geblutet. Er war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass seine Seite die richtige war. Er war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass es sich lohne, für Voldemorts Sache den Kopf hinzuhalten. Zu kämpfen. Vielleicht sogar zu sterben. Doch...

…Lucius Malfoy, was für ein verdammter Narr bist du doch gewesen…

Er dachte nun anders.

Aber leider zu spät.

-  
-  
-

„Es dauert nicht mehr lange...“, sagte Lucius und blickte den schwarzhaarigen Mann, der ihm gegenübersaß, eindringlich an. 

Sie saßen im weitläufigen Wohnzimmer Malfoy Manors und es war der Abend vor Beginn der, wie sie alle glaubten, alles entscheidenden Schlacht. Es herrschte Aufbruchstimmung. Endlich würde sich etwas tun! Der dunkle Lord würde den Sieg davontragen und seine treuen Anhänger gebührend entlohnt werden. Lucius war euphorisch, man merkte es an seiner Stimme und konnte es in seinen Augen lesen. Sein Freund jedoch hatte Bedenken. Nachdenklich nippte er an seinem Weinglas.

„Ich weiß...“, entgegnete er knapp, und sein Blick wandte sich nach links und verlor sich in den Flammen des Feuers, das im Kamin loderte. 

…Was siehst du dort, Severus..., fragte sich Lucius in Gedanken. Und er wunderte sich, warum sein Freund an einem Abend wie diesem einen so trübsinnigen Eindruck erweckte.

„Was ist los mit dir?“, fragte er. „Freust du dich denn gar nicht?“

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Frag mich das nach dem Krieg nochmal. Ich freue mich erst, wenn wir lebend und wohlbehalten zurück sind.“

„Also morgen Abend“, warf Lucius ein und trank einen Schluck Wein. Er war damals so... so naiv gewesen. Er hatte sich immer für einen Realisten gehalten, doch wie verblendet war er in Wahrheit gewesen. 

Der Schwarzhaarige lachte freudlos. „Sei dir da nicht so sicher, alter Freund“, meinte er „Ich... bezweifle stark, dass der Kampf so schnell vorbei sein wird. Voldemort hat seine gesamte Streitmacht entfesselt und Dumbledore... rekrutiert so ziemlich jeden, der alt genug ist, einen Zauberstab halten zu dürfen.“

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. In Severus` Worten lag Verbitterung. Er machte einen gänzlich unglücklichen Eindruck. „Na und?“, sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann dürfte es unserer Seite doch nicht schwer allen, den Sieg zu erlangen. Mit ein paar Kindern und alten Männern werden wir es doch wohl aufnehmen können...“

Severus wich seinem Blick aus. Er saß starr in seinem Sessel, die Finger um die Armlehnen verkrampft. Er machte einen so unglaublich gequälten Eindruck...

„ Du wirst doch morgen an meiner Seite kämpfen, oder?“ 

Es war eigentlich keine Frage gewesen. Es war vielmehr eine Feststellung, eine... einfache Art, Severus mitzuteilen, wie viel es ihm bedeutete, den Freund an seiner Seite zu wissen, ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht alleine diese Bürde zu tragen hatte.

Umso überraschter war er, als Severus nicht antwortete. Er verzog das Gesicht und trank einen Schluck Wein. Und sagte rein gar nichts.

„Severus...?“, hakte Lucius vorsichtig nach. „Du kämpfst doch mit uns, oder...?“

Severus` Körper verkrampfte sich noch mehr. „Luc...“ begann er, und Lucius machte sich nun ernsthafte Sorgen, denn Severus sprach ihn nur selten mit seinem Spitznamen an, meist nur dann, wenn er etwas sehr, sehr Ernstes zu sagen hatte.

„Luc, du... Du weißt, dass ich Dumbledore die Treue halte.“

Lucius hatte es immer gewusst. Auch wenn er es nicht gewagt hatte, seinen Freund auf dieses Thema anzusprechen... Doch er hatte gehofft... 

Er hatte insgeheim die Hoffnung gehegt, Severus würde sich am Ende doch noch für die „richtige“ Seite entscheiden. Für seine Seite. Doch...

„Ich kämpfe nicht gegen dich!“, sagte Lucius mit rauer Stimme. 

„Das musst du auch nicht“, entgegnete Severus und blickte Lucius eindringlich an. „Du musst nicht kämpfen! Bleib einfach hier und halte dich aus diesem Krieg raus.“

Lucius lachte auf. „Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?“, rief er. „Das ist mein Krieg genauso wie der jedes anderen!“

„Das hier ist Voldemorts Krieg. Und der von Dumbledore.“

„Du kämpfst doch auch!“, protestierte Lucius.

„Um einen Jungen zu beschützen, der ohne es zu wollen in dieses ganze Schlamassel hineingezogen wurde!“

Harry Potter... Natürlich. 

„Ich habe einen genauso guten Grund zu kämpfen wie jeder andere auch. Du kannst dich wahrscheinlich noch irgendwie rausreißen, egal welche Seite den Sieg davonträgt. Aber weißt du, sollte Dumbledore gewinnen, sieht es für mich ziemlich düster aus.“

Severus blickte seinen Freund einen Augenblick nachdenklich an. Dann nickte er, unmerklich. „Wie du meinst“, sagte er. „Was du tust, ist ganz allein deine Entscheidung. Aber Lucius...“

Er maß seinen Freund mit eindringlichem Blick. „Halt den Jungen da raus.“

Lucius wusste sofort, wen Severus meinte. 

„Draco wird morgen kämpfen“, sagte er entschieden.

„Das ist Wahnsinn!“, protestierte Severus sofort. „Er ist noch zu jung! Ein Schlachtfeld ist nicht der richtige Ort für ihn!“

„Und was ist mit Harry Potter?!“, warf Lucius ein, sichtlich erzürnt. „Er ist auch noch ein Junge! Genau wie all die anderen! Ich würde mich schämen müssen, würde mein Sohn nicht an meiner Seite kämpfen!“

„Lucius-“

„Ich glaube, du solltest jetzt besser gehen“, unterbrach Lucius seinen Freund. Er wollte nicht hören, was der andere zu sagen hatte. Er dachte in diesem Augenblick an nichts anderes als den, wie er glaubte, nahenden Sieg. Und seinen Sohn nicht an diesem glorreichen Ereignis teilhaben zu lassen... Undenkbar. Für einen Malfoy.

Severus blickte seinen Freund lange an. Dieser Blick brannte sich in Lucius` Gedächtnis. Es lagen Enttäuschung und Trauer darin. Und... Mitleid. „Du machst einen Fehler, Luc“, sagte er leise und stand auf. Zielstrebig bewegte er sich in Richtung Tür. 

Lucius wollte nicht, dass Severus ging. Er hatte das schlimme Gefühl, seinen Freund vielleicht nicht mehr sehen zu können... Und... 

„Auf Wiedersehen, mein Freund“, sagte Severus ruhig und blickte Lucius ein letztes Mal in die Augen. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust. Und...“ 

Severus suchte nach den richtigen Worten... Doch er schien sie nicht zu finden. Was hätte Lucius nicht dafür gegeben, Severus, der so verloren aussah in diesem Moment, einfach in die Arme schließen und ihm sagen zu können, dass es okay war... Dass einfach alles gut werden würde, irgendwie...

Doch sein Stolz ließ es nicht zu.

Und so sagte er lediglich, „Das weiß ich. Wir sehen uns morgen“, und ließ Severus gehen.

-  
-  
-

Er hatte Severus seit jenem Abend nicht mehr gesehen. Und sein Sohn...

Sein Sohn war tot.

Er war ein paar Tage nach Beginn des Krieges gestorben. Lucius hatte auf ihn aufpassen wollen, er hatte ihm geraten, sich im Hintergrund zu halten.

Doch sein Sohn war so übermütig gewesen. Er wollte sich nicht belehren lassen und hatte sich voller Tatendrang in das Kampfgetümmel gestürzt.

Nur um zwei Tage später von seinem Vater gefunden zu werden, zufällig, auf einem der vielen Leichenberge. 

Für Lucius war der Anblick des leblosen Körpers wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen. Er hatte den Sohn auf Händen nach Hause getragen, und dort – aus Mangel an Alternativen – im Garten bestattet. Im Garten! Er hatte seinen eigenen Sohn vergraben wie man es bei gestorbenen Haustieren zu tun pflegt.

Tagelang war er nicht auf das Schlachtfeld zurückgekehrt. Er hatte in seinem verlassenen Haus gesessen und sich Vorwürfe gemacht. 

Narcissa war schon lange fort. Er wusste nicht, wohin. Sie war eines Morgens einfach nicht mehr da gewesen und Lucius hatte nicht nach ihr gesucht. Es war ihm egal... Die beiden Eheleute hatte niemals mehr verbunden als die Ringe an ihren Fingern und die Vorliebe für die dunkle Seite...

Und der gemeinsame Sohn. 

Es schmerzte. Es schmerzte so sehr. Und... was am Allermeisten schmerzte, war die Tatsache, dass Severus ihn gewarnt hatte. „Halt den Jungen da raus“, hatte er gesagt, und „Du machst einen Fehler, Luc.“ 

Aber er hatte nicht auf seinen Freund gehört!

Er hatte seine Warnungen in den Wind geschlagen, weil... Weil er einfach nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Draco etwas zustoßen würde. Die Schlacht hätte nur wenige Stunden dauern sollen! Voldemorts Strategie hatte darauf beruht, das feindliche Heer in wenigen Stunden zu zerschmettern. 

An einen solchen Stellungskrieg hatte doch niemand gedacht...

Außer Severus... musste Lucius sich eingestehen. Severus hatte es geahnt. 

Und wie er da so saß, tagelang, in seinem dunklen und verlassenen Anwesen, da dachte er immer öfter nicht bloß über seine eigene Schuld und Naivität nach, sondern er merkte, wie seine Gedanken immer öfter in die Vergangenheit drifteten, zu den Stunden, die er mit Severus verbracht hatte. Sie hatten so viele Abende einfach nur dagesessen und geredet... Und Lucius hatte niemals etwas anderes dabei empfunden als das Gefühl der Selbstverständlichkeit. 

Doch in Wahrheit... war nichts davon selbstverständlich gewesen. Severus war sein bester Freund... Und er hatte Lucius vor der Einsamkeit bewahrt, die nach Narcissas Fortgehen unweigerlich von ihm Besitz ergriffen hätte, hätte er die Abende alleine verbringen müssen.

Wie sehr er seinen Freund doch vermisste, realisierte er erst jetzt.

Und die Einsamkeit lastete schwer auf ihm... 

Und als er diese giftige Mischung aus Schuld, Reue und Einsamkeit schließlich nicht mehr ertragen konnte..., begab Lucius sich zurück auf das Schlachtfeld. Ohne Maske, ohne Kapuze. Freund und Feind gleichermaßen bekämpfend, da er nicht mehr wusste, zu welcher Seite er überhaupt gehörte oder gehören wollte. Sie waren alle gleich, gewissermaßen...

Und er wusste nicht, wie er das vorher nicht hatte begreifen können.

Sie alle waren verdreckt und blutverschmiert, blass und bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. Ihre Augen waren groß und übernächtigt, in vielen von ihnen glänzte bereits der erste Anflug von Wahnsinn. 

Ihre Hände zitterten, sie stolperten, sie schrien, sie mordeten, sie starben. Und einige weinten. 

Lucius stieß auf seiner Suche nach Severus immer wieder auf solche, die einfach am Boden kauerten und sich die Seele aus dem Leib heulten. Und auch Lucius hatte geweint, die ein oder andere Nacht, die er alleine in seinem Anwesen verbracht hatte. Er hatte dabei keinen Ton von sich gegeben... Er hatte stumm geschluchzt. Doch sein Körper hatte dabei so heftig gezittert und seine Muskeln hatten sich so schmerzhaft verkrampft, dass er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, jeden Augenblick ohnmächtig werden zu müssen...

Severus...

„Severus!“

Es war so weit. Er rief den Namen quer über das Schlachtfeld, an den längst verlassenen Orten und im Kampfgetümmel gleichermaßen.

„SEVERUS!“

Er musste seinen Freund finden, weil... Weil er ihm einfach sagen musste, wie furchtbar dumm er gewesen war. Weil er ihn um Verzeihung bitten wollte. Vielleicht hätte alles anders kommen können... Ohne Draco hatte doch nichts mehr einen Sinn für ihn! Und Severus hatte es gewusst! Er...

„SEVERUS!“ 

Was für ein trauriges Bild er doch abgeben musste... Wie er so durch den Regen taumelte, durch den Schlamm kroch, immer und immer wieder diesen Namen rufend, der vom Prasseln des Regens und dem Lärm des Kampfes verschluckt wurde...

Er hatte die Hoffnung schon beinahe aufgegeben... 

„SEV!“ 

Er konnte ihn sehen! War das nicht sein Freund, dort hinten auf dem Hügel? Die schwarze Kutte, das schwarze Haar... Das war Severus! Bei Merlin, er war also noch am Leben! Er musste zu ihm! Er -

Ein Fluch traf ihn von hinten und er geriet ins Taumeln. Er... spürte es kaum. Er stolperte und fiel auf die Knie. Doch er musste Severus finden, er... er musste ihn erreichen und... 

Lucius rappelte sich auf, biss die Zähne zusammen. Das Atmen fiel ihm seltsam schwer, mit jedem Schritt... bekam er weniger Luft. Das war nicht gut... Das war wirklich nicht gut. Doch... 

Da war Severus wieder! Dort auf dem Hügel! Er war es, er war es ganz sicher. Er blickte in seine Richtung. Erkannte er seinen törichten Freund? Es würde Severus sicher amüsieren, Lucius Malfoy in einer solchen Verfassung zu erblicken... Severus hatte schon immer etwas für Ironie übrig gehabt...

„Lucius?!“

Der blonde Mann spürte, wie eine seltsame Art der Erleichterung ihn durchströmte. Severus blickte ihn an... Hielt den Augenkontakt... 

Und Lucius eilte dem Freund entgegen, nichts anderes mehr wahrnehmend als die dunklen Augen, die ihn anstarrten. Überrascht. Verwundert. Dann mit aufkeimendem Entsetzen - 

„LUC!“

Die Warnung kam zu spät. 

Lucius wusste nicht, wer den Fluch gesprochen hatte. Um ihn herum tobte das Chaos, Flüche schwirrten kreuz und quer durch die Luft. Es war nicht schwer, von einem von ihnen getroffen zu werden.

Lucius ging zu Boden. Und diesmal besaß er nicht länger die Kraft, sich erneut aufzurichten. Er versuchte es trotzdem. Und landete mit dem Gesicht zuerst im Matsch. 

Da lag er also... Ein Malfoy im Dreck. War er immer noch derselbe Mensch wie damals? Derselbe Mensch, der am Abend vor Ausbruch des Krieges so selbstsicher behauptet hatte, am nächsten Abend schon würden sie auf den Sieg  
anstoßen können? 

„Lucius!“ Severus ließ sich vor ihm nieder, zog ihn in seine Arme. „Lucius, was machst du denn hier?! Was hast du hier zu suchen?!“ 

„Dich“, sagte Lucius. Seine Stimme klang belegt. Er musste husten.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist mit Draco?“ 

Lucius zögerte kurz. „Tot“, brachte er schließlich hervor. Sein Körper schmerzte bei jedem Wort. „Mein Sohn ist tot... Severus, du... Du hattest recht. Es tut mir so leid...“

Wenn er eines war, außer schuldig..., dann wohl desillusioniert. 

„Lucius.“ In Severus` Stimme lag kein Vorwurf. Eher... Mitgefühl. „Der Krieg macht das mit uns, weißt du. Du trägst keine Schuld an Draco`s Tod. Du-“

Irgendetwas tat sich auf dem Schlachtfeld. Schreie waren zu hören, etwas leuchtete auf...

„Lucius, ich muss weg!“, rief Severus. Er streifte seinen Umhang ab und senkte den Kopf seines Freundes darauf herab. 

„Ein schöner Ort, um zu sterben“, krächzte dieser. Und Severus musste wider Willen lachen. Dann drückte er seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Stirn und blickte ihm in die Augen, ernst wie nie. „Du bist mein bester Freund, Luc... Es tut mir so leid.“

Er stand auf und ging. Und Lucius wurde bewusst, dass der Krieg in dieser Stunde sein Ende finden konnte. Doch er würde es nicht mehr erleben. Er war längst nicht mehr Teil dieser Welt. Er war raus aus dem Spiel. Und er war auch nicht auf das Schlachtfeld zurückgekommen, um Severus um Verzeihung für etwas zu bitten, das gar nicht vergeben werden konnte.

Er war zurückgekommen, um zu sterben. 

Sollte diese wahnsinnige Welt sich doch immer weiter und weiter drehen. Er hatte endlich begriffen, wenn auch zu spät.

„Draco...“, flüsterte Lucius, das Bild seines Sohnes vor Augen. Er hustete und spürte einen metallischen Geschmack in seinem Mund. Sein Körper brannte nicht länger vor Schmerz. Er spürte ihn kaum noch. Er schloss die Augen - 

„Na wen haben wir denn da?!“, ertönte eine Frauenstimme ganz aus der Nähe.

Wer stört mich beim Sterben?, schoss es Lucius durch den Kopf, und öffnete träge seine Augen. Eine große, dunkelhaarige Frau in Todessertracht stand vor ihm, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. 

„Wenn das nicht Lucius Malfoy ist!“, sprach Bellatrix mit kalter Stimme. „Wir haben uns schon gewundert, wo du steckst! Wer hat dir die Erlaubnis erteilt, das Schlachtfeld zu verlassen?! Glaub mir, das wird Konsequenzen -“

„Avada Kedavra.“ Lucius` Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauch. Seine Hand um den Zauberstab zitterte, doch der Fluch verfehlte sein Ziel nicht. Bellatrix schaffte es noch, ein verwundertes Keuchen auszustoßen, bevor sie zu Boden sank und dort regungslos liegen blieb. 

…Ich habe mir selbst die Erlaubnis erteilt…, dachte Lucius bei sich. …Wer bestimmt hier eigentlich die Regeln? Auf dem Schlachtfeld, fernab jeglicher Vernunft…

Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah nicht länger die schlammigen Felder, hörte nicht länger die Flüche und spürte nicht länger die Schmerzen. 

…Endlich habe ich meine Ruhe…, dachte er, und seltsamerweise amüsierte ihn dieser Gedanke. 

Er starb mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

-  
-  
-

ENDE


End file.
